Prior to processing, a loin of meat is a heavy, elongated piece generally uniform in transverse cross section. The loin has a backbone longitudinally thereof including a cylindrical spine and a backbone extension which protrudes radially outward from the spine. A plurality of ribs are attached to the spine in a spaced apart relation and extend from the spine transversely of the loin and generally perpendicular to the backbone extension. An eye or tenderloin of meat lies between the backbone and ribs and is connected thereto. That part of the eye farthest from the spine forms a convex outer loin surface which is generally uniform in transverse cross section over the length of the loin.
Commercial processing of the loin includes its deboning, or removal of the spine and backbone extension from the tenderloin and ribs. The meat is then ready for transverse cutting into retail units, for example pork chops in the case of a pork loin. The de-boning process is time consuming and potentially dangerous to the operator involved. Frequently the operator uses a hand saw in making the necessary cuts. Alternately, the cuts may be accomplished using band saws. However, the operator is still required to guide the meat past the saws by hand.